


Expecting Disdain

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, who would want a murderer like him?" The Doctor doesn't feel worthy of Rose's affections. She wants to teach him otherwise. Rating will more than likely go up in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes, lets just say this is before Bad Wolf, and that Rose doesn't know what truly happened to Gallifrey. I'm probably going to continue this, no promises though. Reviews encourage me to write though, so if you want to read more, go ahead and pop a review in. :)

Rose Tyler walked out of her bedroom on the Tardis, making her way into the console room. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way, because she found herself in a corridor she hadn't seen before. The corridor had one door at the end. Curiosity got the better of her, so she slowly turned the knob and walked into the room. Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. Deep red grass flowed on from as far as she could see; the horizon was marked by snow capped mountains. All around her were tall trees with silver leaves, so much different than the ones on Earth. Two suns shined down on the landscape brightly, encasing the area in a golden glow. It was beautiful, magnificent even. Rose walked forward, the red grass molding to her steps. Two grey and red birds wound about the trees, singing a tune unlike any other. It was a soothing noise, in low tones and hushed volume. She sat down against a tree, suddenly compelled to relax and take in the sight around her.

During this, the Doctor was tinkering in the console room. He had expected Rose to be there by now. He set down his tool and walked out of the room, strolling through the corridors where Rose's room would be. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to barge in the room. When he did not receive an answer, he opened the door slowly, calling out a quiet, "Rose?" There was just an empty bedroom in front of him. He hummed in discontent before exiting the room and walking down the corridor. The hallway seemed to change, doors disappearing and reappearing in different places. He didn't think much of it; the Old Girl always seemed to take him where he had to go. He saw the open door at the end of the corridor, not believing the orange and red glow that cast from it. He walked up, his eyes scanning the area in front of him. He knew this place more than any other in the universe. The Doctor stepped forward, his gaze focusing on a sleeping Rose against a tree. The low singing flowed through the area, the culprit of her sudden tiredness. He walked forward, kneeling down to where she was.

"Rose. Time to wake up." He said lowly, not wanting to startle her. She groaned and stretched her legs before opening her eyes, taking a minute to adjust to the landscape.

"Mmh. I must've fallen asleep here. What is this place?" She asked, looking over at him.

"This…This is Gallifrey. It's where I'm from." His tone did not hide the feelings within him, the sorrow and guilt.

"The birds put you to sleep, the Trunkike. They're native here, once a defense mechanism. It'll put anyone who isn't of Gallifreyian bloodlines to sleep. Used to, that is." He sat next to Rose, resting his back against the tree.

"What happened to it? The planet, I mean." She asked, her fingers threading through the red grass next to her. The Doctor took a moment before responding, choosing whether or not to tell her what truly happened.

"I destroyed it. There was a great war, the Time War, and I was the one to wipe out them all. I had to, it was either that, or let the Daleks harness our technology. So I destroyed them both. The Daleks and the Time Lords." Rose listened intently, noticing the grief in his voice, the pain. She wished she could just hold him tight, tell him that it was alright, that he did what was best. She couldn't though, that wasn't right. Not for a 'companion', as she was named. He coughed and changed the subject, obviously uncomfortable with talking of the genocide he committed. "I thought this room was gone. Seems the Tardis just hid it from me."

Rose nodded, understanding that the Tardis did what it wanted, since it was a living thing. "It's beautiful." She said, looking over at him. They met their eyes, Rose seeing the utter heartache behind that look. She thought, "Aw hell with it," and wrapped an arm around him, half hugging him. "M sure you did what was right in the end. I wouldn't expect any different." The Doctor was startled by her action, but didn't think much of it. He felt attraction towards her, but would never act on it. Besides, who would want a murderer like him?


	2. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot picks up at the end here.

“We should go to Barcelona. Not the city, the planet.” The Doctor said on a whim, the two of them still resting against the tree. 

“You’ll love it. They have dogs with no noses!” He looked over at Rose, a grin on his face. 

“How can a dog not have a nose?” She asked back, but after all she has seen so far, she really isn’t that surprised. 

“They smell with their tongue. Sort of like reptiles. Wanna go?” He asked, already getting up from the ground. 

“Sure! What should I wear?” She followed suit, and stood next to him. 

“It’s summer there now, so something lightweight.” He replied, and Rose nodded.

“Alright, meetcha in the console room in a few.” She smiled at him, her tongue sticking out in the slightest bit. They walked out together, the Doctor staying behind just for a moment while Rose went to get dressed. He looked over the landscape one last time, not knowing if the Tardis would bring him back anytime soon. An unexpected tear was felt down his cheek, and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. If he would say he didn’t miss Gallifrey, he’d be lying. He stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving the makeshift world for now. The Doctor walked back to the console room, focusing his thoughts on something else. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking over the different possible time lines. He knew something was supposed to happen in Barcelona. Something having to do with him and Rose. What it was, he couldn’t figure out. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose’s footsteps on the metal floor. His eyes snapped open, looking over at Rose. She had picked out a short sleeved blue top and a pair of lightweight pants. The Doctor looked over at the console, not wanting to stare. “Right then. Barcelona, here we come.” He grinned and switched some levers, the Tardis engines firing up immediately. They landed in a matter of a minute, the ground shaking slightly from a bumpy landing. The Doctor shrugged off his leather coat and set it on the jump seat. Rose was already at the doors, looking outside. She stepped outside with the Doctor right behind her. 

“This is the city of Bermuth.” The Doctor’s voice was heard behind her, rather close if she thought about it, she could almost feel his breath on her neck, but she didn’t focus much on it. She was too encompassed in the sight in front of her. It was a large city, like a celebration was going on. It was evening time, the red sun setting in the west. The buildings were round, seemingly made of glass she couldn’t see through. There were lanterns hung off street lamps, all glowing a purple hue. There were festivities all around, children playing games, the adults were dancing in the main circle of the festivities. Music was played by a live band, like a mix of country and rock, and somehow, it worked. “Is it like this all the time?” She asked, walking into the main area. “Yep. The city of fun, some call it.” He followed behind her, not really paying attention to the commotion around them, his sights settled on Rose. He loved seeing her reactions to things, though he didn’t quite know why. 

Rose turned to look back at him, holding out a hand. “Dance with me, dear Doctor?” The Doctor was mildly surprised, given that there were tons of better looking blokes out on the dance floor. 

“World won’t end if the Doctor dances.” She added, a grin on her face. He thought about agreeing, but decided against it. 

“Nah, you go have fun. There’s tons of blokes out there you can dance with. Maybe later.” Rose frowned, and if you would ask anyone else that was a pout, and returned, “I will hold you to that. One dance before we leave?” He nodded, and she walked off into the grinding mass of the dance floor. He watched as she left, wondering just why she asked him, of all people. Especially with his daft old self. The Doctor walked around the area, looking at the different booths and local merchandise they were selling. His eyes caught a certain jewel, a Scarton, if he remembered correctly. It was a deep green color. He decided on a whim to get it for her. After paying for the necklace and slipping it into his coat pocket, he looked out into the crowd, suddenly realizing a certain lack of Rose. He had been keeping an eye on her, just to be safe. He walked around a bit, his eyes catching on to her form. 

She was snogging a younger man up against a wall. That was a bit out of character, for Rose. The man noticed him staring, and quickly got away from Rose. As the Doctor walked up, he realized just what sort of state Rose was in. Her eyes were hazy, deep and lustful. Her cheeks were flushed, only increasing as she locked eyes with the Doctor. 

“Ello Doctor.” The words came out slurred, barely audible at that. He looked down at her, “What did they give you? Did you drink anything?” He asked, trying not to concentrate too much on the state that Rose was in. 

“Nice drink. Fruity. Doctor, I’m hot.” She said, raking a hand through her hair. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning her over. 

“Very strong central nervous system depressant, side effect of arousal. Will last for about two hours. Fantastic.” He said sarcastically. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning; this will be rated M come next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now rated M for explicit sex.

Rose pressed her body against the Doctor, pulling him into a kiss. The Doctor immediately pushed her gently away by her shoulders. 

“Now’s not the time for this. Let’s get you back into the Tardis, a shower should do you nicely.” Of course he could smell the arousal on Rose, practically coming off in waves. It’s not that he didn’t want this, if he said he didn’t he’d be lying. 

“I want you, Doctor.” She murmured, threading a hand underneath his jumper. He suppressed a shiver and stepped away from her form. 

“Not like this Rose. Not in your condition. It’s just the drink talking.” His head was low, looking at the ground beneath his feet. Rose walked up behind him, sliding an arm around his waist so he couldn’t move. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. Besides, ‘M already thinking clearer.” He froze as her hand grazed the front of his jeans, physical want battling with logical reason. 

“Rose Tyler you haven’t a clue what you’re getting yourself into.” Her lips grazed the back of his neck slowly, causing shivers down his spine. 

“I think I do, Doctor.” He suddenly grabbed her hand from his jeans, practically dragging her back to the Tardis. The Tardis wasn’t far away, they got there within two minutes. Once inside, The Doctor closed the doors, pressing Rose against the fake wood. He kissed her firmly, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Rose groaned, tasting spice and something that was so Doctor. 

“Bed.” She breathed against his lips. He didn’t care, he could have taken her right then and there, but he pulled away regardless. He met her eyes, a serious look on his face. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Rose groaned. 

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me I will finish myself.” The Doctor suppressed his noise at her language, practically melting at the spot. Which would be very un-Time Lord like. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the back of the Tardis. Luckily they made it over to one of their rooms quickly. When they walked in, it turned out to be the Doctor’s. Rose paid no attention to the décor, that was for another time. 

She pressed against the Doctor, sliding off his shirt over his head. She slid her hands down his finely toned chest, feeling the rush of his two hearts beating against her hands. He made work of her shirt as well, clasping her bra off easily. He moved her back over to the large bed, moving her in the middle. He kissed at her neck languidly before tracing his way down to her breasts. As he clasped his lips around her nipple, his hand moved downwards, unbuttoning her jeans. Rose lifted her hips to help slide her pants off. He stroked his hand up her thigh, her skin feeling so heated compared to his. 

“Doctor.” She groaned, her hips moving upwards in the slightest bit. He decided to give in, his hand sliding the thin material of her panties off. The Doctor traced his tongue across her clit. Rose’s hips pushed upwards, a moan escaping her lips. His tongue was rough but soft and it felt so amazing. She wasn’t a virgin, but he made her feel like she was. The tip of his tongue slid across her, his senses catching every single gasp and moan, to the very pheromones she was giving off in waves. He shifted up off of her, only to take off the remainder of his clothing. He was the same as any other human male, to Rose’s surprise, or relief. He placed his body against hers once more before slowly pushing in. It had been long for him, oh so long. He muttered her name under his breath, low and almost inaudible. 

After a moment he started to move, slow at first but quickly increasing. Rose’s eyes stayed open, looking at him with utter pleasure in her gaze. The Doctor felt that urge at the back of his mind, wanting more, not just physical, but mental. He repressed the urge, knowing that would be for another time, when he knew she was in her complete right mind. He still could, now, the drink had worn off enough for her to think, but he decided against it, just focusing on the soft heat surrounding him. He could feel she was getting close to her climax, her hips meeting his thrusts with each mark. She came first, her muscles clutching around him and her legs shaking, with his name on her lips. He came right after, that feeling becoming too much. As he recovered, he pulled out slowly, as if not to hurt her. He lay down next to her, an arm wrapped around her midsection.

“We should go here more often.” She said, a small smile on her face. The Doctor smiled in response, silently agreeing.

“G’night Doctor.” She murmured, the after affects of their actions pulling her into sleep. 

“Goodnight, Rose.” He said back, falling into a dreamless sleep, a feeling of pure happiness that he hadn’t felt for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my smut writing was good. I'm a bit out of practice.


End file.
